dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
SRD:Rakshasa
=RAKSHASA= A closer look at a rakshasa reveals that the palms of its hands are where the backs of the hands would be on a human. A rakshasa is about the same height and weight as a human. Rakshasas speak Common, Infernal, and Undercommon. COMBAT In close combat, which a rakshasa disdains as ignoble, it employs its sharp claws and powerful bite. Whenever possible, it uses its other abilities to make such encounters unnecessary. Detect Thoughts (Su): A rakshasa can continuously use detect thoughts as the spell (caster level 18th; Will DC 15 negates). It can suppress or resume this ability as a free action. The save DC is Charisma-based. Spells: A rakshasa casts spells as a 7th-level sorcerer. Typical Sorcerer Spells Known (6/7/7/5; save DC 13 + spell level): 0—''detect magic, light, mage hand, message, read magic, resistance, touch of fatigue;'' 1st—''charm person, mage armor, magic missile, shield, silent image;'' 2nd—''bear’s endurance, invisibility, acid arrow;'' 3rd—''haste, suggestion.'' Change Shape (Su): A rakshasa can assume any humanoid form, or revert to its own form, as a standard action. In humanoid form, a rakshasa loses its claw and bite attacks (although it often equips itself with weapons and armor instead). A rakshasa remains in one form until it chooses to assume a new one. A change in form cannot be dispelled, but the rakshasa reverts to its natural form when killed. A true seeing spell reveals its natural form. Skills: A rakshasa has a +4 racial bonus on Bluff and Disguise checks. *When using change shape, a rakshasa gains an additional +10 circumstance bonus on Disguise checks. If reading an opponent’s mind, its circumstance bonus on Bluff and Disguise checks increases by a further +4. RAKSHASAS AS CHARACTERS Rakshasa characters possess the following racial traits. * +2 Strength, +4 Dexterity, +6 Constitution, +2 Intelligence, +2 Wisdom, +6 Charisma. *Medium size. *A rakshasa’s base land speed is 40 feet. *Darkvision out to 60 feet. *Racial Hit Dice: A rakshasa begins with seven levels of outsider, which provide 7d8 Hit Dice, a base attack bonus of +7, and base saving throw bonuses of Fort +5, Ref +5, and Will +5. *Racial Skills: A rakshasa’s outsider levels give it skill points equal to 10 x (8 + Int modifier). Its class skills are Bluff, Disguise, Listen, Move Silently, Perform, Sense Motive, and Spot. A rakshasa has a +4 racial bonus on Bluff and Disguise checks, and it can gain further bonuses by using change shape (+10 on Disguise checks) and detect thoughts (+4 on Bluff and Disguise checks). *Racial Feats: A rakshasa’s outsider levels give it three feats. * +9 natural armor bonus. *Natural Weapons: Bite (1d6) and 2 claws (1d4). *Detect Thoughts (Su): The save DC is 13 + the character’s Cha modifier. *Spells: A rakshasa character casts spells as a 7th-level sorcerer. If the character takes additional levels of sorcerer, these levels stack with the rakshasa’s base spellcasting ability for spells known, spells per day, and other effects dependent on caster level. A rakshasa character likewise uses the sum of its racial spellcasting levels and class levels to determine the abilities of its familiar. *Special Qualities (see above): Change shape, damage reduction 15/good and piercing, spell resistance equal to 27 + class levels. *Automatic Languages: Common, Infernal. Bonus Languages: Sylvan, Undercommon. *Favored Class: Sorcerer. *Level adjustment +7. SEE WIKIPEDIA ENTRY: Rakshasa ---- Category:SRD Category:OGL Category:Monster